I Think It's Better Off That Way
by keishinigami
Summary: Ron said it's better to be just friends with Hermione  even though he really loves her.


**A/N: I saw this piece of paper on our English class and written on it was a love story. And I liked it so I've thought of doing a fanfiction similar to that and here it is… I hope you'll like it. Tell me your comments please. :)**

* * *

**I Think It's Better Off That Way**

As I sat on our Potions class, I couldn't help staring at this girl beside me. Her bushy hair's just so adorable, her wit's so extraordinary and she drives me mad whenever she flashes her pretty smile to me. I wanted her to be mine but I'm afraid that if I tell her how I feel, she might avoid me. The bell rang and it was time for us to have our lunch. Everyone stood up on their chairs and left the room.

"Hey Ron?! Hey!" I heard someone calling my attention.

"What –what?!" I asked, startled.

"Ha! You're daydreaming again aren't you?"

"N –no! I am not!" I argued.

"Oh, whatever! Come on now! Let's get outta here"

She pulled my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"Hermione? Where's Harry?" I asked her as I munched on my blancmange.

"And now I'm really sure that you're daydreaming the whole period! Aren't you aware that Snape got mad at him again and so he made him stay after class?"

"Oh. Is that so? Poor Harry." I said to her as I reached for the bouillabaisse this time.

When I was already full, I waited for Hermione to finish her food.

_She really is pretty._ I whispered to myself.

"What did you say Ron?" she asked me.

"Oh? I said you – you should better finish your food now coz we still have something to do right?" I said. I almost blurted out what I am really saying but good thing I did not.

I sighed. I didn't want us to be just friends but I think it's better off that way.

* * *

On our 3rd year in Hogwarts, I was still in love with her. I was doing my homework alone when the door of the common room opened. Came inside was Hermione and she was crying. 

"Hermione! What's wrong?" I asked her as I went to comfort her.

"Oh Ron!" she cried harder as she hugged me.

"Why? What happened?"

"Draco…" she said to me silently with tears covering her adorable eyes.

"What's with Draco? Did he hurt you? Did you have a fight with him?" I was really worried that moment. _What has Draco did that made Hermione cry?_ I asked myself.

"No Ron… it's worse than that…"

"Then what?"

"Ron! He already broke up with me!"

_Ha! I knew it. Draco will just break her heart._

After several minutes of crying, she had fallen asleep, her head resting on my shoulders. I looked at her and smiled as I gently touched her hair.

I sighed. I didn't want us to be just friends but I think it's better off that way.

* * *

On our 4th year, Dumbledore announced that we'll be having the Yule Ball. Everybody's been preparing for the event. Every guy's been asking a girl to be his date and every girl's been saying yes. 

"Hey pal!" Harry called me as he entered the common room.

"Hey! What's up? What took you so long?" I asked him.

He let out a loud roar of laughter.

"Hey, you look so happy. What happened? Care to tell me, mate? Did Cho say yes?"

He then began to pout and said, "She didn't."

"Oh, too bad for you. But what's with the laugh a while ago?"

He laughed again, forgetting what Cho had said to him when he asked her to be his date. "That? Well, as I was on my way here, I saw Neville asking Hermione to be his date at the Yule Ball."

"Ha! Neville did that?!"

"Yes! And guess what Hermione told him?"

"She turned him down, probably?"

"Yes, she did. But what else?"

"Uh, what? I don't have any idea."

"Well, Hermione turned him down and she said that she already has a date for the ball." Harry smirked.

"As if. She just said it because she doesn't want Neville to be her date." I told Harry but deep inside, I was curious. _I wonder who the lucky guy is._

"Hey. I have to go get something at the dormitory. Be back in a while." Harry told me as he left. After Harry left the room, it was Hermione who stormed inside.

"So, you turned down Neville?" I asked her.

"And so?"

All I did was to smirk. "Is it true that you really have a date?"

"Yes."

"Then who's that unlucky guy, eh?"

"It's none of your business, Ronald."

_I wish it's me. I would be very lucky._

I sighed. I didn't want us to be just friends. But I think it's better off that way.

* * *

The Yule Ball came. Harry's date was Parvati Patil and I was stuck with her sister Padma as my date. I was looking for Hermione but it was Viktor Krum I saw. He was chatting with a blonde girl that looked familiar.

"Ron!" the girl called.

"O –oi." I said, even though I still haven't figured out who she was.

"Having fun?" she asked me.

"Ye –yeah." I answered. Then suddenly, I finally noticed who the girl was. "Hermione?"

"Who else? Don't tell me you haven't noticed?" she said with a smile.

"I really didn't. You –you look so –different." I was actually going to say "pretty" but I said "different" instead.

I sighed. I didn't want us to be just friends. But I think it's better off that way.

* * *

Time flew so passed until it was already our graduation day. Everybody's on their black robes and pointed hats and each one of them was smiling and waving at their proud parents. I watched Hermione stepped on the stage as she gets her Hogwarts diploma. Her eyes said it all. She was very happy and very proud of herself. I'm proud of her too.

After the ceremony, she went near me and we both hugged each other.

"Ron! I am very glad that we've already graduated!" she said to me, teary-eyed.

"I am so proud of you." I told her.

"I'm proud of you too." She whispered as we hugged each other again.

_Will I tell her now? _I asked myself.

I sighed. I didn't want us to be just friends. But I think it's better off that way.

* * *

Years passed. I watched her walk as I sat on the pews of the church. She has found love again with Malfoy and they were getting married. I wanted to stop them exchange vows. I wanted to stop the time. I wanted to be there in front getting married with Hermione and not Malfoy but I couldn't. I stared at her as she said "I do" and then both of them wore their rings. All I could do was to wish them happiness and pretend that I'm happy for them. 

I sighed. I didn't want us to be just friends. But I think it's better off that way.

* * *

And now, I'm looking down at her coffin. Harry already left us a long time ago and this time, I am already alone. Hermione left me too.

"Uncle Ronald?" her daughter called me.

"Yes?"

"Jack and I found this diary. It's mom's. Do you want to read it?"

"Sure." I said as I get the diary from her and skimmed through it. Until I came into this entry…

"…_Every time I see him, I couldn't help but to stare at his gorgeous red hair. Even though he has a long nose and freckles, I'm so smitten by his sense of humor. Even though we always argue, I still love him. I want him to be mine but I'm afraid that if I tell him how I feel, he might just avoid me. All I could do was to sigh. I don't want us to be just friends but I think it's better off that way… but if I told him that I love him… I think it would be the best…"_

Tears started to came out of my eyes. "Yes, Hermione. I think that would be the best. But now it's too late."


End file.
